


Please Be Mine

by ladyshenzuki



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshenzuki/pseuds/ladyshenzuki
Summary: Rin Ito wants more out of her relationship with her guardian.





	1. Ch 1

Warning: This is an erotic piece of fiction. This story is rated M for a reason and if you're not comfortable reading such material, please stay away. Having said that if you do wish to read the story, please keep an open mind and understand that not only is this story fictional but so are the characters. Please leave your flame-throwers at home, 'k thanks.

IY belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it!" With a throaty gruff, Sesshomaru sank back into his seat.

For the second time this week, he'd forgotten the paperwork for an important case file he had been working on for Judge Taisho at home.

The second time... What was wrong with him? Maybe he'd been studying too hard for his bar exams. Maybe his father was right, he was getting old. He had a conviction that his forgetfulness had less to do with his ambitions or his aging process and more to do with a certain girl who'd been invading his dreams lately. Sleepless nights were not healthy for someone who was to become a future associate at Taisho, Shikon and Shards.

"Here, I think this belongs to you." Kagura, the firm's senior law clerk, smiled and handed him a handful of papers that had flown into her neighboring cubicle.

"Thanks." Sesshomaru replied with casual indifference all the while thinking how pathetic Kagura was batting her lashes at him and smiling coyly in his direction.

"If you have some free time, would you like to go out for dinner with me? I hear there's a new restaurant in town and it's been getting raving reviews from food critics." She enthused.

Kagura was the pompous gossip queen of the firm. Snooping around and picking up on tiny details of her coworkers lives were two of the most prominent tasks on her things to do list. Sesshomaru was always on his guard around her. The witch often offered him a night out on the town or dinner at some lavish restaurant in hopes of getting him comfortable around her and fish dome dirt that could potentially be harmful for his budding career. Naturally he'd always refused.

"Are you free?" Kagura's skirt skimmed higher over her thighs as she jumped onto his messy desk and crossed her legs. Making a show of wiggling her chest for him while arching her back and feigning a yawn.

Before Sesshomaru could formulate his refusal, he was interrupted by a gentle voice.

"Um, Sesshomaru-sama, I think you forgot these on the kitchen table this morning." With a sweet smile and an equally sweet and innocent voice, the fifteen year old girl held the green case file close to her chest; the same file he'd so foolishly left behind in his rush to make it to the office on time.

They had known each other for over six years now. As a penance for disrespecting his stepmother, Judge Taisho, his father, had enrolled him in a tutoring program for children in the poorer part of the city. Rin Ito had been his very first pupil.

He had been surprised to learn that not only was Rin exceptionally intelligent for a nine year old but she was an extremely humble child. The very first day, she had served him cookies and milk but he had promptly refused. No need making himself comfortable when he would be out of her life in a matter of weeks. The girl had been persistent, however, and continued to serve him food even though he refused each time.

It wasn't until he had gotten into a fight with a few boys from his freshman year, who had been viciously teasing Rin, that she had forever changed his life.

So much for being the son of Judge Inu No Taisho. He had thought as he lay injured in an alley way that evening. The boys had used magical spells to heavily injure him.

Despite being injured herself, the girl had rushed to his rescue. She'd offered him small portions of her leftover lunch and sat beside him till he allowed her to tend to his wounds with tiny Hello Kitty band aids. They had done absolutely nothing to stop the bleeding from his wounds. It had been the care and generosity of her actions that humbled and healed him.

Returning the favor was the least he could have done and so he had. After licking Rin's arms and face clean, he used the last of his energy to carry the child back to her house. From that day onward, he had busied his schedule to exclusively tutor Rin.

As she grew, so did the unspoken tension between them. Though she was much younger than him, he never considered her to be a sister and he suspected she never thought of him as a brother either. That conclusion had been confirmed when she had been twelve years old.

Sesshomaru had been preparing a lesson plan while waiting for Rin to bring in tea and biscuits on a serving tray. Unexpectedly, she had lost her footing. The tray and its contents lay splattered on the ground; except for Rin.

Using his demonic speed, he had rushed to her rescue and she had landed safely in his arms with her tiny head and body snuggled against him, her heart beating like a wild thing in her chest and her tiny hands clutching frantically at his dress shirt (she barely reached his solar plexus); instinctively his arms had wrapped themselves around her; one around her shoulder, the other around her waist; they had stood in silence till Rin had composed herself and spoke.

"Sesshomaru-senpai..." Rin's face had been beet red when she had looked up at him; bangs messed up, her side ponytail a bit loosened and doe like eyes staring at him with such innocence that had made his heart skip a beat. Rin had looked pleasantly discomposed.

Tried as he might to deny it, something had stirred in his chest that day. A feeling that he knew wasn't right by any means. A compelling force to lean down and press his lips to hers hit him like a brick wall. He was a senior in college for kami's sake and here he was thinking such wrong things about Rin; his junior.

The Ito's had entrusted him to tutor Rin in her studies and prep her for middle school; he couldn't take advantage of their trust. It went against everything he stood for. With her grades, she could easily get into the university of her choice. Not only was Rin a smart girl but she was far more level headed than when he had been when he was twelve.

Sesshomaru had instantly released her as though she burned his flesh. Fixing his shirt, he had inquired if she was alright.

When Rin had nodded and looked away, he had assumed his seated position aside the kotatsu and had busied himself with preparing their lesson plan for the day. Rin's heavy sigh and silent tears had confused him and he had desperately tried to bury the feeling tugging at his chest to hold her and soothe her. Reminding himself that she was a child compared to him and it was best not to let this awkwardness between them become something that was not meant to be. So, he had sat in silence as she had cleaned up the mess on the floor.

Neither he nor Rin ever brought up the incident again but he knew he would burn the memory of their embrace into the privacy of his mind forever. It was wrong for him to feel this way but no one could reach the depths of his heart except for him and at that moment, he had planned on keeping it that way.

For reasons that elude him to this day, the Ito's had placed their daughter in his care in case of their sudden death. So, when they had passed away in a skydiving incident while on vacation, he ended up with the young girl at his door. They had been living together for about a year now and things had become even more awkward between them.

Like many other demons in their prime, Sesshomaru enjoyed the luxuries a female's company provided but made sure to let them know exactly what he expected. In his much coveted position just a hairline away from becoming a fellow associate at his father's firm, many women were after him simply for comforts his position would provide them. He couldn't let his guard down and give his heart to a conniving bitch who wasn't worthy of his affection.

So the lack of a steady girlfriend had him pleasuring himself on nights when he was in the mood. About one month back, he had been sitting in his computer screen lit room, using his hands to reach his release.

"Rin!" He had harshly whispered as he mercilessly stroked his member and let his hot cum shoot in spurts in the palm of his hand. He had been careless and had not realized that he had left his bedroom door unlocked and cracked opened.

"Sesshomaru-sama..." Rin's voice had been a bleak whisper that alerted him and he had panicked at what she would think about him calling out her name in ecstasy. Pervert. Freak. Hentai.

Damn. She was well within her rights to report him to the authorities now. So much for his career. Hell, so much for his father's career.

The reaction he had received was completely unexpected. There had been momentary shock in her eyes but it was soon replaced with a sort of playfulness and with hooded lids and a sheepish smile, she had shut his bedroom door and announced dinner was ready.

After that incident, the tension between them had risen to a new level. She'd begun wearing miniskirts at home all the time and would often make a show of bending over to reach for a spatula she accidentally dropped (which would be about three to four times during dinner) showcasing a round luscious ass followed by juicy lips barely covered by the tiny thong or she'd wear button front shirts opened halfway down the front so he could easily see the outline of her lacy bra and soft round mounds begging to be touched, squeezed and sucked.

You're older and more experienced! He'd scolded himself but Rin wasn't making things easy for either of them. He was flustered that she could make him come undone so easily.

In all actuality, there was no harm in asking her out once she reached the age of majority after her birthday. Despite how physically attracted he was to her, Rin wasn't the type of girl who deserved a quick romp in the bed. No. She deserved to be courted properly with flowers, chocolates and walks on the beach during sunset. Part of the reason, he was hurrying to get his career into place was so that he could make a future for himself and Rin.

Then, there was the possibility that she would want to travel overseas to further her education or career and as a studious guardian he would be there to provide for her. It would crush him if she ever left him for another man but Rin's happiness had always taken highest priority. If she did leave him, at least he'd have memories of her beautiful brown eyes to reminisce about.

The same playful brown eyes blinked nervously and she bit on her luscious lower lip. Was that gloss turning her lips so shiny and full ready to be kissed? Shaking his head mentally he tried to focus on the green file in her hands but was again distracted by her tight fitting uniform shirt.

"Um, I'm sorry if I interrupted anything." Rin muttered shyly.

"No, Rin-chan. Not at all. Thank you for bringing the file for me."

Accepting the file from her, Sesshomaru sighed through his nose thankful that Rin had saved him. Again.

"You're very welcome." Rin replied with a charming smile and a sincere nod, she made her way down the hall, pausing to greet Judge Taisho on her way out.

"Why you lucky dog." The conniving bitch, Kagura, teased. Within seconds, she was back at her computer desk, typing out some letter as instructed by Naraku.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru replied and shoved the other papers off his desk roughly into the recycling bin. "Rin recently won first place in the tri-city Math tournament and I'm prepping her for the national leagues which will be taking place next month."

Kagura blinked and faced him with a slightly confused look.

"Of course." She replied, and flinched when her phone rang, clumsily picking it up and answering it.

Sesshomaru couldn't help the smirk on his lips, feeling smug that he'd silenced Kagura so easily. Grabbing a red pen, he brought the file closer to himself. Regaining his cool composure, Sesshomaru flipped open the main cover of the green file folder only to have each muscle in his body tense and his jaw slacken.

Sesshomaru had seen several pictures of scantily clad women flaunting their almost naked bodies for the camera but none had ever captured his interest for more than a few seconds. Staring back at him from a five by eight picture was Rin in a black lace baby doll outfit. With the words 'Please be mine, Sesshomaru' written in red ink with her name signed underneath and a heart replacing the dot for the 'I' in her name.

In the picture, Rin was kneeling on the bed with her knees spread wide, her back arched, her arms stretched up and elbows bent and her hair pinned up in a loose bun with brown curls framing her face. Those lips! By the gods did they ever look soft and luscious. His cocked twitched in response, agreeing to his observations. How many women had he seen in similar outfits? Several. However, none had riled him up so easily to make him feel giddy like a school boy.

"Is something wrong Sesshomaru? You look flustered." With furrowed brows, Judge Taisho's concerned voice echoed from over his cubicle.

"No!" Sesshomaru hurriedly replied and snapped shut the file folder, earning only another concerned grunt from his father at his uncharacteristic actions.

"Son, if you need some time off, it can be arranged."

"And pass all my hard work to a brown nosing intern? The vacation can wait." Sesshomaru clipped and took a few deep breaths for composure. "I'll have the file ready in just a few minutes."

"Very well." Judge Taisho shrugged. "How is Rin doing?"

Posing naked for me.

"Sorry, what was that son?" Judge Taisho inquired.

"Rin is a good girl. Her grades are excellent, which will help her for when she gives her admission exams this year."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's more level headed than you when you were fifteen, Sesshomaru." Judge Taisho said, his laughter bellowing throughout the office and Sesshomaru grunted when his father slapped his shoulder. "Once the case is settled, I think both you and Rin should take a nice long vacation. You bookworms deserve it!"

"We'll consider it." Sesshomaru muttered in a low and monotone voice.

With a mischievous wink, Judge Taisho left his cubicle. Leaving Sesshomaru to add any finishing touches to the file. His thoughts were flooded on how to explain to Rin that what she was doing was not only inappropriate but could get him into serious trouble. He might even end up in jail! Quickly shoving Rin's picture into his jacket pocket, he began preparing for his client's interview.


	2. CH 2

Plot lovers be warned: This is a PWP which means if there's a lack of plot or characterization or whatever... just leave me alone.  
This story is rated M for a reason and if you're not comfortable reading adult themes or content, please stay away. Having said that if you do wish to read the story, please keep an open mind and understand that not only is this story fictional but so are the characters. Please leave your flame-throwers at home, 'k thanks.

IY belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doorknob to Sesshomaru's bedroom clicked and Rin entered the dimly lit space. The lingering scent of his musk nearly drove her crazy, sending a whirl of desire to her abdomen and heat to her cheeks. In his absence, she would lay on his bed and image him doing things to her that she had only read about in romance novels.

They had been living together for almost a year now and try as Rin might to think of him as her father, she simply couldn't. In her eyes, her father was someone who could never be replaced. She also had immense respect for the elderly Judge Taisho, whom she had met on several occasions after her parent's death, but she simply could not view Sesshomaru in the same light. For the past six months, her child hood crush had evolved and she'd begun to wonder if they could ever be more than just guardian and adoptive child.

From the moment Rin had met him, she had been instantly captivated. Maybe because he was so disciplined and helpful, that in more ways than one that she considered him a god. Everything about him had been perfect and in many ways still was. The way he dressed, the way he held his pen when scribbling notes, even the way he cleared his throat was absolute perfection. As a child, she had looked up to him and used him as a role model to study harder. Of course, even then she had thought his bishonen features to be 'cute'.

That unfortunate day some awful boys had cornered her in the school yard, pulled her hair and slapped her around forcing her to suck on their dicks. When she refused, they kicked her while she lay curled on the hard ground, and Sesshomaru had come to rescue her perception had somewhat altered. They had been his fellow classmates, Rin had recognized the symbol on their school jackets.

"So now you're in love with the commoner, Sesshomaru? You're pathetic just like your pathetic father."

No soon had the boy spoken the words that Rin heard his jaw crack when Sesshomaru's fist came into contact with it. She had later learned that Judge Taisho had left his wealthy wife to marry a commoner and that was slowly turning Sesshomaru into an outcast at his prestigious school.

The boys had used magical spells to subdue him when they couldn't take him down with physical strength. After the hoodlums had fled, she had promptly set to the task of tending his wounds, ignoring her own injuries. Shocked at the gentleness with which he had held her face, arms and shins, licked her clean and magically healed her.

"Um... Sesshomaru-senpai..." She had hesitated for a moment, gently pressing the tiny Hello Kitty band aid into place. "You don't have to teach Rin anymore if you don't want to." She had mumbled, praying not to let her tears fall out of her eyes. She was a commoner, too, and she didn't want his status to suffer for her sake. His eyes had been ever blank and stoic when he faced her but there had been a distinct lilt to his tone that she had never previously heard.

"That is my decision to make."

Rin hadn't thought him to return the next day but when he did she had been ecstatic. After learning of the incident, her parents had been extremely thankful to the Taisho's and practically begged Sesshomaru to be listed as Rin's guardian in case of their death.

Wearing nothing except for lace panties she'd ordered from an online lingerie store, she strode towards his walk-in closet.

In Rin's opinion, they got along pretty well as a couple. She took care of the house and he took care of the bills. Spending time with him outside the house was always a treat for Rin. Of course he never denied taking her anywhere she requested, whether it be the movies, the museum or the park.

The dynamics of their relationship had changed a little over a month back when they had been star gazing in the park, lying on the hood of his car. Nervously, she had crept her hand to his and when he hadn't flinched, she had boldly entwined her fingers with his. A part of her had screamed that he would admonish her for acting so foolishly.

When he had remained quiet and squeezed back, Rin had wanted to jump for joy! For the first time, she had felt her heart race and a strange warmth suffuse her body. She had held the hands of several boys at school during school plays but they never evoked feelings of excitement that she had read about in romance novels and sometimes Kagome-sama (Inuyasha's wife) had sometimes shared that she felt in her husband's presence.

Could there be a chance, that he, too, had other feelings for her?

She hadn't realized she was grinning from ear to ear till she faced Sesshomaru.

With a playfulness in his eyes that she'd never seen before, he had smirked slightly. Tucking his hand under his head, he had motioned towards his shoulder. Suppressing her giggle, Rin had quickly scampered into it, adjusting herself till she had found a comfortable spot for snuggling. The same arm had travelled around her, holding her protectively, alternating between gently stroking her bare arm and her hair. Allowing his touch to send her to a hypnotic trance, she had splayed her hand across his chest and sighed.

The silence between them had been comforting, as it always was. Sesshomaru was a man of few words and Rin preferred his strong but silent personality over the talkative boys in her class. The only sound Rin could recall was his heavy breathing.

One minute her hand had journeyed to grasp his collar and the next his hand had pushed her closer to him. Her heart had raced even faster than before and her mouth felt strangely dry. Then she had faced him only to find his hooded eyes had been watching her intently. Rin had gasped but leaned into his touch when his hand had cupped her jaw.

Had that same hand guided her towards his face or had her body moved on its own? She hadn't known. Then, his lips had touched hers, firm, warm and full of promise.

My very first kiss! Rin had thought. And with the man I love!

Rin had felt extremely nervous and skittish not knowing what to do but Sesshomaru had held her face and guided her slowly. Her entire body had been on fire. The hall monitor had once kissed her - or tried to but that had been nothing like this.

Never in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined that kissing Sesshomaru would feel like magic. There was an excitement growing within her and when he sucked on her lower lip, she reeled with the mind-numbing sensation. Rin's gasp, when his hand had travelled from her shoulder to grip and squeeze her butt, had been swallowed by their kiss. When his tongue had plunged into her mouth and she tasted his pungent flavor, she had nearly died in ecstasy.

Angling her head, Rin had pushed herself closer towards him but adjusting her angle also meant adjusting her hips on top of his. When her core had brushed the length of his hardness, she had heard a growl. Sesshomaru only growled when he felt threatened; in confusion and concern, she raised her head.

"Sesshomaru?"

Switching their positions so that he was on top, he had held both her wrists on top of her head and ground himself against her. Rin had gasped but mimicked his actions only to have him crash his lips on her again. The joining of their lips had been rougher the second time, hungry and demanding, but Rin hadn't cared. She loved this man so much that she wanted nothing more than to be his. When they had broken for air, he had pressed his forehead against hers.

"Rin..."

The rough, haggard tone of his voice, the firm hold on her wrists, his heavy body panting atop hers had been signs that he was holding back but Rin hadn't realized it then...

"I want this." Rin had whispered in his ear and heard him suck in a sharp breath. "I want you, Sesshomaru." Rin had kissed the tip of his pointy ear. As he had lifted his face, she had reached for his lips but he jerked further away. With his eyes closed shut and his jaw clenched, he had muttered harshly through his teeth.

"We need to go home." After that, he had slipped off of her and the hood and had begun making his way towards the driver's seat. Rolling off the hood herself, Rin had stumbled on the uneven grass till she held his wrist and tried to make him stop his strides while failing miserably.

"Sesshomaru! Wait!" Rin had said urgently, digging her heels into the moist ground. Her grip on his wrist still strong.

"Rin there's nothing to discuss-" He had said over his shoulder but he had stilled and made no move to free his arm of her hold.

"Yes there is." Rin had come up behind him and snuck her arms around his waist, holding him. "Didn't you like the way I kissed you?" She had whispered. After a moment's silence he had finally whispered back.

"It's not that..."

Coming around him, she had cupped his cheek and stroked his demon markings. Loving the way his eyes had drooped shut. "Then teach me."

"What?" At once his eyes had snapped open; their golden depths had been crystal clear.

"Teach me how to please you." Rin had said boldly, swallowing her apprehension of what she was asking of him. Then his eyes had narrowed and a devilish smirk had played on his lips as he prowled towards her till her back bumped against the cold metal frame of his car.

"What do you want, Rin?" His hands had tracked the skin on her bare arms till he roughly grabbed her waist and leaned in dangerously close to her lips. Rin had closed her eyes and summoned all her strength to speak.

"You know what it is."

Sesshomaru had chuckled darkly. "Do I?"

Rin had gasped when she felt her skirt being lifted and the blunt nails of his claws scratch the skin of her thighs. Her eyes had rolled in the back of her head and her body had gone limp.

"Do you want a quick fuck just to brag to your girlfriends about who was your first?"

Rin had faced him in palpable shock. Never before had Sesshomaru used such coarse language with her but what had been even more astonishing was the assumption he had made about her intentions. Hadn't he known she loved him?

When her eyes had snapped open, she shook her head. "No! You-"

"Just so you can get an experience you can remember for the rest of your life? Did you ever factor my feelings into all of this? Have you ever thought about how I feel about you. About us?" Sesshomaru's grip on her had been hard and she could barely breath much less move. The sinking feeling in her heart had her mind racing for words to explain to him how wrong he was but she hadn't been able to find any then.

How dare he judge her? How dare he make assumptions when he desires her, too!

"You...You jerk!" Rin had begun to struggle in earnest. "You're such a meanie! I hate you!" Rin had scratched at his face, clawed at his arms and chest but he hadn't stopped her. All the wonderful feelings from just moments ago had turned into anger. Anger at what he thought about her. Yes, she wanted more from him but she had always thought he'd known that and it seemed like he wasn't making a move anytime soon so what was wrong if she pressed the gas on their relationship?

Rin had continued to call him every vile name she could possibly remember. Hating him for what he had assumed about her and hadn't realizes when his hold had loosened or when he had held her protectively. The same tears that had been falling off her face had been wiped away with utmost gentleness and care. Sesshomaru had kissed her lips softly then and spoken in her ear.

"My beautiful Rin. When you're absolutely sure what you want, then let me know. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Rin had so completely hated him that day that she'd called him 'otou-san' for a week. It had taken a few days before she had calmed down and understood the weight of his words, with some help from her sister-in-law.

"Have you told him how you feel?" Kagome-sama had inquired after Rin lied about her crush on a senior in her school.

"We've known each other long enough, I thought he'd know by now..."

Kagome-sama had smiled coyly then and Rin felt her cheeks warm up at what she may have revealed.

"Just tell him how you feel, Rin-chan. Guys like to hear it no matter how macho they act. But don't forget to listen to him. That's equally important."

Fermenting on Kagome-sama's and Sesshomaru's words, Rin made up her mind.

She wouldn't be of legal age till her birthday and until then their relationship would have to be kept strictly secret. When she heard him call her name that day in his computer room, she felt a new resolve course through her veins. Perhaps she was going about this the wrong way. Perhaps she needed to up her game...

Putting on one of his shirts, Rin made her way under the covers in his bed.

It was eight by the time Sesshomaru reached his condo's elevator door. Exhausted from his busy day and looking forward to whatever culinary masterpiece Rin had put together.

No. Sesshomaru corrected himself. I need to discuss the picture with her.

It had been easy erecting defences around her when they were living apart but living in the same space with her, he felt his strength depleting; his shields breaking. He'd already revealed far too much that day in the park when he made his expectations clear to her. Expectations that had made thoughts about her not only sensual but dangerously possessive...

Desperately he reached for the picture in his jacket pocket.

Ah, it's still there.He reassured himself.

All afternoon he'd been thinking of ways to impress importance of stopping such foolishness. This was not a game to him; she was not a game to him. In fact, he had become so irrational that he couldn't bear to think about how he would survive if Rin ever left him.

Drowning himself in his work was one option but he would most likely move into another abode because this place would remind him far too much of Rin. Her presence; her smile; her adoration. More often than not, it had led him to think about what she thought of him. What light did she view him in?

With his jacket hanging on his arm, he entered his upscale condo. Suspiciously, his eyes searched the front hall of the lavishly furnished apartment when Rin didn't come to greet him. Assuming she must be in her room, Sesshomaru locked the door behind him, as he was loosening his tie, he noticed a piece of paper on the table in the hallway.

After reading the contents of the paper, he rushed into his bedroom. With an urgency he never felt before, he slammed open the door.

Rin got up with a start, holding the comforter up to her chin. With large brown eyes, she stared innocently at him.

"Welcome home, Sesshomaru-sama."


	3. CH 3

Again: This story is rated M for a reason and if you're not comfortable reading adult themes or content, please stay away. Having said that if you do wish to read the story, please keep an open mind and understand that not only is this story fictional but so are the characters. Please leave your flame-throwers at home, 'k thanks.

Please check out 'My Dearest Companion' By icecreamapparition. It's a horror/tragedy fic but she is truly talented with some crazy awesome ideas. Please support her. Thanks!

IY belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was eight by the time Sesshomaru reached his condo's elevator door. Exhausted from his busy day and looking forward to whatever culinary masterpiece Rin had put together.

No. Sesshomaru corrected himself. I need to discuss the picture with her.

It had been easy erecting defences around her when they were living apart but living in the same space with her, he felt his strength depleting; his shields breaking. He'd already revealed far too much that day in the park when he made his expectations clear to her. Expectations that had made thoughts about her not only sensual but dangerously possessive...

Desperately he reached for the picture in his jacket pocket.

Ah, it's still there. He reassured himself.

All afternoon he'd been thinking of ways to impress importance of stopping such foolishness. This was not a game to him; she was not a game to him. In fact, he had become so irrational that he couldn't bear to think about how he would survive if Rin ever left him.

Drowning himself in his work was one option but he would most likely move into another abode because this place would remind him far too much of Rin. Her presence; her smile; her adoration. More often than not, it had led him to think about what she thought of him. What light did she view him in?

With his jacket hanging on his arm, he entered his upscale condo. Suspiciously, his eyes searched the front hall of the lavishly furnished apartment when Rin didn't come to greet him. Assuming she must be in her room, Sesshomaru locked the door behind him, as he was loosening his tie, he noticed a piece of paper on the table in the hallway.

After reading the contents of the paper, he rushed into his bedroom. With an urgency he never felt before, he slammed open the door.

Rin got up with a start, holding the comforter up to her chin. With large brown eyes, she stared innocently at him.

"Welcome home, Sesshomaru-sama."

"You're not ill." Sesshomaru stated and frowned when the comforter slipped off her body. There was no scent of illness or disease in his room, where Rin often head to when she felt under the weather, rather the tousled halo of her locks around her head, her flushed cheeks and barely concealed curves were the cause of his frown.

"No. But I have been waiting to give you a nice warm welcome and I was about to doze off when you rushed in." Rin replied, slipping off the bed and walking in his direction.

Sesshomaru's eyes paused at Rin's face before roving over her almost naked body. She was wearing one of his long-sleeved shirts with all the front buttons open, giving him a plentiful view of her barely covered breasts (he could make out the dark areoles from behind the cotton of the shirt) trim tummy and red lacy panties. Damn, he'd seen her this way so often in his dreams that he had to bite his tongue - hard - for reassurance that what was happening was in fact very real.

"You made me worry." Sesshomaru said, looking away and loosening his tie. "Why are you wearing my shirt?"

"It reminds me of you." Sesshomaru glanced at the mirror in front of him studying the way Rin sniffed his cuff. The blush that covered her cheeks travelled all the way down to her chest. All soft curves and creamy complexion, she looked good enough to eat. Instead he drank in the sight of her: her heart shaped face, pouty lips, slender shoulders, perfectly tapered waist, rounded hips and slender legs. A perfect combination of sexy and cute. The instant he studied her, it struck him: an urgent ravenous need so completely independent of his thoughts that it scared him.

"Your scent..." She continued to whisper, "it makes my heart race."

"Enough, Rin! Take it off." He sharply intoned. Turning around, he reached for his shirt. A bad move.

When Rin pulled back, the shirt slipped revealing two gorgeous plump, uplifted breasts. Just the right size to fit in the palm of his hands that now tingled imagining the sensation of her erect nipple -

Stop it!He mentally chastised himself.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Are you going to punish Rin?" The girl giggled but made no move to cover herself.

"Rin, this must stop! I'm your guardian, your adoptive father-"

Not this again. Rin thought and focused on distracting him.

With a quickness to parallel a demoness, she tackled him back onto the bed.

Sesshomaru landed on his bum as though he didn't weigh more than a feather. Rin leaned closer to him so they were almost nose to nose. With hooded eyes, she licked her lower lip and felt a sense of accomplishment when he tensed.

"Did you like it?"

Sesshomaru quirked a brow. In response, Rin pried his legs apart and knelt in between them, resting her elbows on his knees and placing her head in her hands. It was hard to focus on her words with her face and chest so close to his throbbing manhood.

"The picture." Abruptly she straightened her back and giggled behind her hand with an adorable blush. "Um.. the picture. I made it for you."

Some sense knocked into him then and he held Rin's shoulders as though trying to summon strength not to be distracted by her nakedness.

"Rin, that picture could have gotten me into serious trouble. Kagura gets all my case files, you know that."

"Yes but only after you're done with them. I would never purposely give you trouble." Rin leaned forward and kissed Sesshomaru's chin, earning a gentle growl from him.

"Even then, Rin, you know thisis not appropriate-"

"You don't want me." Rin interrupted, with a quivering lower lip.

Damn. She really wasn't making this easy.

"About that, Rin..." The closer he came to Rin, the more his rational mind became a thick blur.

"You haven't pushed me aside yet and that means you want me, too."

Before Sesshomaru could formulate another thought, her small, soft palms were on his cheeks and her lips were on his. Soft. Supple. Smelling of nothing except pure feminine sweetness. Innocent and awkward but hungry. Fire spread through him from his lips to the tips of his fingers and toes.

While some part of his mind cautioned him against this, his body was not in agreement and instead of pushing her away, he brought her close to him. With one hand on the nape of her neck and the other cupping her butt, he adjusting her angle and deepened the kiss. When he heard her hum of approval and the tip of her tongue reach out to touch his cautiously, he plunged in with his tongue. A gasp would have left her lips if they weren't kissing; instead she kissed hungrily back, mimicking his actions. In that moment, Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to erase whatever distance there was between them; so, he lifted her up and towards him, pressing her softness into him.

Sesshomaru jerked. As soon as Rin's hand was on the front of his pants, it was undoing the zipper, freeing his throbbing erection of its constraints.

"I-" Breaking the kiss, he almost choked on his words, "don't think this is a good idea."

"No?" Rin moved lower, placing feather light kisses on his chin then his neck, nibbling here and there sending him into a loving trance. Opening his shirt, she placed kisses on his chest, until she reached his pants and cupped his arousal, while her other hand fumbled with his belt. Sesshomaru hissed.

"I think someone disagrees." Rin teased stroking the bulging length of his demon cock.

"It's just you and me, now. Just relax and enjoy, hm?" The heat from her warm mouth was so close, Sesshomaru used all of his strength not to beg her to touch him, lick him, suck him. He felt unreal and out of touch with the world when his shaft was encased into the warm wet heat of her mouth. Whatever length she couldn't fit in her mouth, she used her hands to begin a pleasant rhythm, using her saliva to coat him.

Sesshomaru's rational mind was lost to the sensation of his cock disappearing in Rin's soft mouth, her tongue stroking him and her sinful advances pleasing him. The expert ease with which her tongue roved around his hard cock had him wondering whether Rin had been with another man. Sesshomaru swallowed hard before gathering the capacity to speak.

"Rin... How do you..."

"Romance novels." She teased and decided not to add how a drunk Kagome-sama had given her lessons on popsicles. Stopping her strokes, she earned a keen whine from Sesshomaru and a grunt when she encased his member back into the warm tightness of her mouth. Rin couldn't place precedence to his masculine salty taste or the pungent smell of his musk but she felt euphoric inhaling it.

Rin's actions though delightful were still hesitant, especially when her hand trailed over his thigh and her thumb brushed his testes. An innocence flashed in her eyes when she shot him a questioning look, asking for permission to touch him there.

Sesshomaru nodded feverishly as Rin bravely explored his scrotum.

Sesshomaru was certain that no other woman had ever made him feel this good. In less than ten minutes, Rin had reduced him to just a bit more than a carnal animal, all rational thought overruled by his hard, aching cock. He shouldn't think of his adoptive daughter this way but heaven help him, he wanted his cock inside any part of her - her mouth, her pussy, her ass.

"Too good..." The guttural tone of his voice sent a shiver through Rin's body.

In his lust driven haze, Sesshomaru's hand went to the side of her head wanting to hold it and guide her but he paused midway.

When her small hand wrapped around his wrist and placed his hand on her head, urging him to show her how to move, he nearly whined in wanting so bad to just make her swallow his length. In fear that Rin would choke, he brushed back her curls and traced her cheek with his knuckles.

Sesshomaru's surrender was so surprising, so complete that he almost didn't recognize it when it came. One moment, she was pulling, sucking hard with her mouth and the next, he was digging his nails into the mattress, erupting inside Rin's waiting mouth. He thought she would back away in repulsion, instead he heard a sucking sound as Rin desperately tried to swallow all she could from his tip.

"Rin, you don't have to-"

"I want to!" Her words muffled by his still hardened cook. The hot rush of cum (there was so much of it!) almost made her choke even though she tried to swallow as much as she could. Whatever spilled from her mouth, she wiped using tissues from his nightstand. The taste of his semen nearly drove her insane with lust. Her pussy was hot and aching and she so badly wanted to get to the part where they would be joined together.

He tastes so yummy.

"Did I do a good job?" Rin said breathlessly and smiled from her kneeling position.

Once he'd caught his breath and gained some of his senses back, Sesshomaru faced Rin, who was now facing his still hardened member with furrowed brows.

"You're still hard?" Rin was disappointed. Did she do something wrong? He was supposed to go limp. Unless Kagome-sama misinformed her.

"I'm still excited." Sesshomaru couldn't help the wicked smirk on his face or the slightly darker tone of his voice.

"Oh." Rin cocked her head to the side, stroking his erection with her fingertips. The loose bun on her head was frazzled and some curls still played around the round frame of her face. She looked even more delicious that she did before, with her face flushed apple red along with her lips. Within seconds, her playfulness was back and she faced him with large eyes.

"Does this mean you'll be mine?" She piped up.

Yes! From brains to balls, he knew he wanted to be hers but...

"Rin, I..." Sesshomaru pushed her slightly away from him. "I can't have a one night stand with you."

"I know." Not expecting her response, his head jerked back in surprise. Rin continued.

"I can't either."

"Why?"

"Because I..." Rin chewed on her lower lip; she felt more nervous now than when she had been seducing him."I like you as a boyfriend."

"Rin, are you certain?" Sesshomaru questioned. His stomach was tied up in knots anticipating Rin's response.

Gather her courage, Rin faced him and stared into his amber eyes. "It's going to be difficult keeping our relationship hidden but compare that to living without you would be impossible for me."

Was this really happening? Was this a dream? This time, not only did Sesshomaru bite his lip but clenched his fist so that his palms bled. He had to be sure that what Rin's words were not figments of his imagination.

Seeing his reaction, Rin's heart dropped. She'd worked so hard to get that sentence right and felt like an idiot now and tried to keep her voice from breaking.

"But if you don't want to be mine, all I ask is for one night with you. One night to love you, to hold you not like a guardian but like a lover. You have my word that I would never do anything to harm your status. I love you so much."

Status? He'd thrown that out the window the day he saved her from those arrogant illiterates from his school. Wrapping his arms around her, he lifted her from kneeling. By status, she may be a commoner but in his perception she was a goddess.

"Rin. You're lovely." He kissed her forehead, "Utterly divine," and then her tiny nose, "So completely perfect."

She clumsily wiped her tears with the back of her hands but allowed him to rest his forehead on hers. Breathing in deeply, he took a moment to let all the revelations of her heart and his own thoughts sink in till he pushed Rin aside and stood up, fixing his pants and bringing her to standing as well. There was look of confusion on her face but he placed a chaste kiss on her lips and told her to sit on the edge of the bed.

What sort of rejection was this? Rin wasn't in the mood for lectures if that's what he had planned well she'd just lock herself up in her room from the humiliation.

"This was meant to be gifted to you on your sixteenth birthday but seeing as how things are moving faster than I expected..."

Rin accepted the proffered velvet navy box. Upon opening it, her eyes opened wide while her jaw dropped. Inside was a three-stone diamond platinum bracelet.

"This is beautiful, Sesshomaru." She praised workmanship of the bracelet but slightly confused as to the meaning of his actions. When she faced him, he was kneeling in front of her and his eyes had taken on a darker amber shade.

"The diamonds represent past love, present love and future love. My love, if you accept it."

"Of course." Rin's voice came out as a whisper, unable to stop the fresh flood of tears assaulting her eyes.

"Does this mean I'm your girlfriend?" Rin asked in curiosity. Sesshomaru nodded and removed the bracelet from its container.

"That and more if you wish for it. Though I would never force such decisions on you."

"I know." Rin blinked. Quiet and humbled by his actions and his concern for her. Contemplating on the seriousness of what had passed between them today.

Tracing her arms with his fingers, he stopped at her hands, and secured the bracelet on her wrist. Then he brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed them. Leaning forward, she kissed his forehead and held him close to her heart while his arms went around her waist once more. Holding her. Keeping her. Until a wetness on her nipple had her looking down to see Sesshomaru licking the hardened bud of her nipple and then kissing the fullness of her breast. He was growling again... or was he purring?

"You know we can't officially hang out until after my birthday." Rin decided to break their comfortable silence. Sesshomaru quirked a brow and a dangerous thought came to mind.

"There are some benefits to being Judge Taisho's son. I can always have your birth records altered, however..."

Rin playfully smacked his arm, not fully registering the weight of his words. As he rose, she shyly looked at the semi-hard bulge in his pants and back at his face.

"First, I'll have to teach you everything about being mine. Is that understood?"

Rin's face shone and she lifted herself up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes! Oh, yes!"

Meeting her gaze, he lowered his head and took his time kissing her. Deliberately slower this time until it was she who became eager and her breathing became fragmented. Until she pressed herself against him and he knew the same passion building inside of her again.

With him in control, it was different for Rin. Her head was spinning much like their very first kiss except this time he made her hunger for him. Within moments, Rin felt like jello as she sunk into his arms and in her daze didn't realize when or how she ended up in his lap.

With a smug chuckle, Sesshomaru lifted the lovely young lady onto his lap. Hooking his thumbs underneath the collar of his shirt, he slipped it off of her. Slowly. Rin quivered when he placed his hands over her shoulder. Her breasts bounced as the beat in her heart raced even faster than when she was pleasing him mere minutes ago. There were so many ways he could please her that would have her begging for more.

First her mouth, then her pussy and her ass, every inch of her would reek of his scent laden cum for he was an expert lover and yet no matter how low and degenerate his lust was he wasn't a brute; she was an innocent. An innocent that would be his for as long as he could keep her.

Reaching up, he drew her mouth down to his. Enjoying her taste, burning it into memory. For no matter how often he would have her, this first moment would be cherished forever. Moving down the side of her neck, he held his lips over her pulse and enjoyed the feel of it against his fangs.

Cupping her bottom, he lifted her higher still so that her breasts were in perfect vision for him. Kissing and tasting her sweaty skin, he moved his mouth to her marvellous breasts, holding and squeezing their fullness in his hands, circling her areolas one at a time until her protests had him sucking her nipples like a starving pup. The scent of her arousal tweaked as he sipped her nipples and suckled gently.

"Oh God. Please... Sessh..." She protested rubbing her thighs against his. This maiden voyage was one he must handle with care and the thought kicked his own desire up a notch. Pausing between licking and sucking, he whispered against her heated flesh.

"Do you feel achy and empty, here?" His voice was hoarse with need as his hand travelled in between her legs to cup her moistened sex.

"Yes." She whispered back with no shame but with obvious eagerness in her tone.

Rin was direct as he always imagined she would be in his fantasies.

"Rin..." After kissing each swollen nipple reverently, he encircled her waist with his arms and rolled them so she bounced on her back on the bed and he was on all fours hovering over her. Then she shivered as his hands closed about her ankles, sparking another burst of fiery anticipation through his veins. Coaxing her legs apart, he inhaled the heady scent of her sex and ghosted his fingers over her soaked panties.

"Lift your butt." He rasped. Rin complied and he hooked his fingers into the hem of her panties and drew them off her legs. Within seconds, he'd undressed and in his hurry ripped off his pants and boxer briefs. Pushing her thighs wider, he kneeled between them with a sigh and felt her shudder.

When he faced her, she was looking at him with hooded lids and he saw her pulse pounding in her throat and heard the hitch in her breath as he slipped one finger between the slick folds of her sex. At feeling no barrier, his brows furrowed but Rin alleviated any doubts before he could speak.

"You know I'm in the track team silly."

When Sesshomaru nodded and sighed through his nose, Rin rolled her hips, encouraging him to continue. Without hesitation, Sesshomaru moved his finger deeper, exploring her tightness. Knowing he was the first, and he desperately hoped 'only', to give her such pleasure spiked his possessiveness to greater levels. Sesshomaru growled viciously when she raised herself on her elbows and reached for his hard cock.

"Don't make me tie your hands." He warned; filing the thought in his mind for later. Rin pouted but lay back again and panted as he touched the rough, raised part of her that made her pussy clench around his finger.

Only when Rin mewled and sobbed did he press hard against her love-button with his thumb sending her into a frenzy of pants and gasps. The wetness of her pussy demonstrated her eagerness as clearly as his throbbing erection demonstrated his.

"Please, Sesshomaru."

"Please what, Rin. Tell me what you want." Slipping out his finger, he traced the swollen lips of her drenched sex and ghosted his finger over her pleasure pearl. Using the same hand, the stroked his cock, covering it in her juices, imagining how sinfully delicious her pussy would feel wrapped around it.

She spread her legs wider, shamelessly displaying every inch of her delicious glistening pussy from her labia to her clit. Rin gasped then swallowed hard and whispered. "Please, make love to me, Sesshomaru."

He almost hesitated then, remembering the lack of condoms in his bedroom but it seems Rin had been prepared.

"I've been on the birth control for over four months now." Her one soft hand reached for his face and stroked the demonic markings on his cheeks, almost sending him to a meditative state until Rin's leg brushed against his now hardened member.

"Yes." He was settled between her legs faster than he'd ever moved in his life.

Holding his erection, he rubbed the swollen mushroom tip over and down the seam of her pussy several times till she shivered and arched upward each time, but each time he held back from entering her.

"You're so mean!" Rin sobbed and shook her head listlessly from side to side. "Please. Please. Now!"

He couldn't help the dark chuckle that left his lips. Then in one slow but determined motion, he entered her exquisite sheathe. She felt like a silken stranglehold around him. Holding him. Keeping him. In fear that she might be in pain, he refrained from hilting himself fully within her. With his eyes closed, he clenched his jaw; holding himself back when the voice in his head kept urging him to pump himself into her tight passage.

"Are you in pain?" He whispered against the shell of her ear as she lay beneath him, quiet and unmoving.

There was no obvious pain rather a strange uneasiness in being stretched so much by something so thick and large. Maybe if she moved...

In response, she rocked her hips back and forth and her small hands twisted in the hair on the nape of his neck. "Keep moving. I want more."

"Rin-"

She pulled his face closer and kissed him heatedly, hungrily. That was answer enough for him. As his mouth melded into hers and their tongues battled so did his body, moving out and in, creating a subtle friction; stretching her virginal chamber to fit him. Rin tilted her hips upward to meet his thrusts; at times clutching his shoulders and at times his buttocks as he rode her, faster, harder and deeper. Soon, discomfort was replaced with a burning need for release as Rin felt herself opening up to him and his length within her.

"So good... So good..." Rin alternated between sobs and whispers as Sesshomaru alternated between soothing her with kisses and tormenting her by holding back from hitting her sweet spot, which by the sounds of her pleas, he'd already found.

"Tell me what's so good." He whispered wickedly near her ear. Rin groaned, making sure to meet his hips on every downward thrust.

"Say it!" His harsh whisper made her shiver.

"Uh-" Rin gasped and swallowed thickly. "Fucking you is so good!"

"Good girl," he murmured, tugging at her earlobe with his teeth. "You were made for me, Rin. Only for me and only I am allowed to make you feel this way. No one else. You know that, right?" He whispered harshly through clenched teeth even more possessive over her.

"Yes! Yes! quickly Sesshomaru, please!" She begged. Frantic for release just as he was.

Instantly, he changed his angle so that his shaft stroked her sensitive spot. Rin stilled, keeping her hips titled to meet the demanding strokes of his thrusts.

"I," Rin gasped and Sesshomaru pulled out, "love," he pushed in again, filling her completely so that not an inch was left untouched in her small sex, "you so much!"

With her nails digging into his shoulders, she shut her eyes and cried out as she reached the precipice of pleasure. The clamp and release of her tiny, hot sex sent him to the edge and to hold off on his own release, he swooped down and captured her mouth in a sweet but fierce kiss. Only a handful thrusts later, he howled as his cock pulsed inside her like a second heart. A heart he gave her in exchange for his own.

In the aftermath of their lovemaking, Sesshomaru lay with his back against the headboard and Rin's back to his chest. With their fingers entwined, Rin traced the demonic markings on his other wrist with her other hand. Gone was the awkward tension that had been building between them for so long.

Yes, this is how it was meant to be.

A comforter lay over them. Leaning forward, he swooped down and kissed her on her cheek.

"As much as I'd like to see that bracelet on your wrist on a permanent basis, Rin, you know you mustn't wear it outside till after your birthday."

"I know." Rin responded, stretching lazily over him. The brush of her soft bottom against his shaft send wicked thoughts to his mind but Rin complained about being sore between her legs and so he held his thoughts back.

There will be plenty of time for that later...

Lifting her face to him, she smiled brightly and turned, placing both hands on his chest and snuggled into his chest. Sesshomaru nodded and in mere moments, he heard a gentle snoring. The girl had fallen asleep in his arms.

By all the kami's in the heavens, this felt so right. This feeling was what he'd been denying himself for so long. Perhaps Rin had been his to keep from the moment he met her and he had been hers for the taking. The serenity that hovered around them now was pure bliss.

Kissing her forehead, he adjusted himself with her on top comfortably and allowed sleep to overtake him.


End file.
